


Taking Over

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EC3 is in charge of Impact for the night, and Rockstar Spud isn't happy with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is placed on May 31st, 2016 where EC3 is in charge of Impact.

Slamming the locker room door open Spud stomped in, scowl deepening at the sight of Ethan Carter sprawled out on the couch, sipping on his coffee without a care in the world. “You are a complete asshole,” stopping inches away from the other man his hand itched to slap the smug look off Ethan’s face as he grinned lazily up at him.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch tonight Spud?” Ethan raised an eyebrow as Spud’s expression only darkened; he could practically see the rage pouring off the smaller man, someone really should tell him that all the leather and scruff in the world still couldn’t make him intimidating.

Fishing his phone out his jacket pocket with the latest tweet displayed Spud shoved it in Ethan’s face, “I’m not booked Ethan?” Frustration burned through him as Ethan only pushed his hand aside, “I didn’t come here to do nothing tonight.”

“Are you asking me for a match Spud?” It was immensely satisfying to watch Spud pause and fight to control his anger. Aunt D insisted he shouldn’t be too rough on Spud, that they had both caused their former Chief of Staff enough pain and he deserved a bit of leeway. And he’d done his best, restricting retaliation to almost exclusive in-ring action, but now, in charge of Impact, he couldn’t deny the desire to mess with Spud just a bit.

Spud crossed his arms defensively, “I’m certainly not going to beg for a match mate, if that’s what you think.” Never again would he risk trusting Ethan enough to even ask for a glass of water, let alone a favour. 

“Why Spud, how could you think such a thing of me,” tone innocent Ethan grinned as Spud rolled his eyes, hands dropping to his hips. “I hear Josh calls you a ring rat these days,” Ethan deliberately let his gaze travel down Spud’s bare chest, lingering where the shiny material of his wrestling tights stretched tight over his lower body.

“What the bloody hell are you suggesting?” Spud flushed, feeling oddly exposed as Ethan sat forward. It took all his willpower not to back away from the other man, the wicked expression on Ethan’s face made him strangely nervous.

Chuckling Ethan grasped Spud’s arm and tugged him to stand between his legs, “I know you’re not quite that naïve Spud,” dropping his hands to Spud’s waist Ethan very deliberately caressed the warm skin under his fingers. The stunned disbelief on Spud’s face made it hard not to laugh, even as a deeply buried part of his mind greatly appreciated the feel of firm muscles and smooth skin. It had a been a deeply guarded secret how much he’d enjoyed having the smaller man close, only Spud’s own naturally affectionate nature had allowed him to get away with the pretense of casual indifference as often as he had.

Speechless Spud stood frozen for several long moments, until Ethan’s fingers dipping slightly under the waistband of his pants sent a rush of sparking heat down his spine. “Ethan Michael Carter, if you don’t remove your hands right now I will break your arm.” His temper flared as Ethan only laughed lowly, touch lingering for an additional second before dropping his hands. Clenching his fists Spud shook with the effort of controlling the combined rage and desire flooding through him in one confused swirl. He was pleased as his voice came out calm and steady, “if you ever do that again I will make sure you regret it.” Punching Ethan sharply on the shoulder Spud shoved the bigger man away.

“Relax Spud,” Ethan stood up, hiding a wince, for such a small man Spud sure did pack a punch. He couldn’t help but smirk meanly as Spud scrambled to keep a healthy distance between them. There was a small part of him that felt bad at teasing the other man; it was as easily ignored as the part that genuinely missed having Spud as a friend. “I’m just playing with you. As luck would have it, I do actually have a match booked for you … you and Tyrus that is.” Opening the door to the locker room he gestured him out, making a big production of checking out Spud’s ass out as he passed by, “I guess it’s a good thing you’re already dressed to wrestle, since that match is next.”

“I hate you,” glaring Spud could feel the telling blush spreading down his body from Ethan’s appraisal. Even though he knew it was only a trick it didn’t stop the uncomfortable prickle of desire, trust Ethan to resurrect feelings he’d thought long dead. There couldn’t possibly be enough alcohol in the building to forget about this incident.

“Hate you too,” Ethan cheerfully called out as Spud retreated down the hall, laughing to himself as the smaller man flipped him a very rude British gesture without turning around. Shutting the door Ethan collapsed back on the couch, the encounter with Spud had been very illuminating. He had started out with the intention of simply messing with his head for entertainment, but now his fingers still tingled from the touch of Spud’s skin. Perhaps once he’d destroyed Mike Bennett he could revisit the idea of luring Spud back to his side. After all, no one resisted the Carter charm forever.


End file.
